The Tall Man
Quick Facts Known As: The Tall Man Origins: Unknown Species: Demon Gender: Male Hair Color: Grey - balding Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Notable Powers: Portal Creation, Teleportation, Sensing Vanquished By: Phoebe Halliwell The Source Imprisons the Tall Man Many centuries ago, when the Source of All Evil learned of the Tall Man he felt so threatened by the giant that he attempted to vanquish him. But after his vanquishing attempts failed, the Source ordered his Seer to create a cage forged from impenetrable magic to imprison the Tall Man in. This cage would allow magic to enter but once contained no magic could escape. Once trapped within the cage, the Tall Man was to spend eternity in a remote corner of the Underworld, never to be approached by any one. The Seer Releases the Tall Man Centuries later, in the year two thousand and two, the Source of All Evil was vanquished by the Charmed Ones after he absorbed the Hollow and hoping to secure the Source's power for herself, the Seer attempted to crown Cole Turner as the new Source and then steal the power from him once Phoebe was impregnanted with his child. Once Cole became the Source, the Charmed One were able to vanquish him, allowing his powers to be transferred to the Seer, and along with the unborn child, she would reign as Queen of the Underworld. : The plan required the Seer to capture Phoebe but when her initial attempt failled, she decided to travel to the Tall Man's prison where she sought his help in trapping Phoebe and her own born child in the magical cage. She persuaded the Tall Man to assist her and he traveled to Halliwell Manor but her unborn child took control of her body and kicked Paige into the Tall Man, thus causing her to be teleported into the cage instead. : The Tall Man later tried to capture Phoebe again, but she tapped into the power of her unborn child and successfully vanquished him using the child's fire power. Which was a very big mistake, because after she vanquished him her unborn child (the Source of All Evil) took control of her body and took her to the Underworld where the Seer was lying in wait. The Book of Shadows After their initial encounter with the Tall Man, Phoebe searched through the Book of Shadows and she found an entry regarding the giant. It read: The Tall Man Oral tradition tells of a giant whose body served as a portal to other dimensions. Because he was imprisoned centuries ago, nobody knows what this demon's name is or if he even exists. There's no known vanquish for him. The Source was so threatened, by him, he condemned the giant to spend eternity in a cage. Images TallMan1.jpg TallMan4.jpg Notes *The Tall Man was one of several demonic beings that threatened the Source of All Evil's rise to power in the Underworld, others that were also either imprisoned or banished included Kurzon, Zankou and the Vampire Queen. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Upper-Level Magical Beings Category: Demons Category: Vanquished by Phoebe Halliwell Category: Season 4